Kanda makes Komui insane?
by gdesertsand
Summary: how do Kanda say to Komui his real feelings? just a result of my imagination so i randomly write it sorry if it's bad.


**This is my first story of Kanda x Komui sorry if it's short and if it's bad, it's just came up to my mind. I think from now on I won't be online. School will start soon so I have to prepare. I will have no time to make stories anymore. But whenever I am free I think I will post some new story. Till then please review to my stories please…. (Did I repeat the word story so many times?)**

**Disclaimer: don't own (do I always need to write this?)**

Kanda makes Komui insane?

It is just an ordinary day in the Order today and as usual our Supervisor is sleeping on his table where thousands of papers are scattered everywhere even on his head there are some papers. Then Komui starts to open his eyes only to see another pair of blue eyes. At first he blinked then he look up to see who is the owner of those eyes, it was Kanda, when he realize it he jump up in surprise.

"I-Is there something you need Kanda-kun?" Komui said still stunned. Kanda close his eyes and sigh then he stand up straight and go out the room leaving a dumbfounded Komui Lee. "What is his problem?" he asks to no one.

.

Kanda's POV

I walk out of the Supervisor's room. Damn I thought I could finally say to him but when I enter his room and look at that angelic face I was dead on my tracks. I walk and walk probably I don't know where to go. I need someone to ask or help to my problem maybe General Tiedoll could help me but does father's teach their sons on how to flirt who knows I don't have a father to start with. Even the General I never treat him as my father.

Thinking to my current problem I didn't noticed Lavi's presence, who just hug me from behind. "Yu-chan Good morning!" he said in a cheerful tone which make me more annoyed to him. "Don't call me in my first name Baka Usa—" Before I finish my sentence a sudden realization hit me. Lavi _**DO**_ flirt on girls he can be of help in me this time. I turned around and look him eye to eye as if I'm saying don't-try-to-say-stupid-stuffs-cause-I'm-serious-on-what-I'm-going-to-say. So his face turn to be grave and stood there firmly in front of me. The stupid rabbit have some brains after all. "What is it?"

"Lavi….." this is the first time I call him on his name so maybe he conclude that I'm serious well _I'm really serious right now you know. _But asking him about this matter is like I'm digging my own grave. "Lavi…" I repeat.

"Go on I'm listening."

"Lavi…. How do you flirt to someone you like?" at first he blink then he starts to burst in laughter. "W-why…. Yu-chan…. D-do y-you have someone you l-like…." He said between his laughter. I'm starting to loose my patience so I draw Mugen and place it near his throat.

"Relax Yu-chan liking someone is not bad."

"Then answer my question _right now before I kill you." _Then he explained me on what to do.

.

Komui's POV

I wonder what Kanda thinking when he stares at me like that, do he have some problems? Or….. Maybe he's trying to kill me so he can take my Lenalee away! No he will never do such thing this is Kanda and _Kanda is Kanda._ When I was lost in wondering I didn't noticed Kanda is behind me. "Are you tired now?" he whispers in my ear. A chill run up in my spine as I answer him, "D-don't worry Kanda-kun I'm always like this."

"Then let me relax you for a while." He said seductively as he massages my back. Oh God, am I going insane and make some illusions out of my mind! But no this is real. So I stand up and said this to him frantically, "K-Kanda-kun I forgot I have some stuffs to do Bye!" then I dash outside.

.

Oh my, what is happening? Lately I'm receiving some letters and flowers from Kanda. Sometimes he try to seduce me, sometimes he is so nice to me. Does Kanda drink some of my potion? But I don't remember making that kind of stuff. Oh this really make my head hurt and I start to bang my head on the table which Reever witness and thought I'm suicidal. Maybe I am, if Kanda continue this I wish I could die right now! Due to my hysterical movements Reever call the other scientists to stop me.

"Supervisor will you stop it. Did you drink one of your creations?" he asks me as he separates me with my table.

"Supervisor what will happen to Lenalee if you die?" Johnny asks. Oh yeah my Lenalee I'm the only one here who can protect her from the maniacs around the Order. But Kanda, if he continue this I will loose my sanity anytime. I stop my struggling then I stand up straight. "Sorry for my unwanted movements just now. All of you can leave now." But they doubt me. "Don't worry I'm fine. If I die who will make some Komurins to protect my Lenalee?" then all of them rush outside. Oh my Komurin never failed me even in words.

.

Kanda's POV

Lavi's advice doesn't work. Who am I suppose to asks? As I stare on the sky I heard General Tiedoll's voice talking to Marie. That's it general is the last person that I must ask. I scurry to where they are and grab General's hand. "General Tiedoll _I need to talk to you_ _privately_" I said and take him without waiting what will be his answer.

.

"General I don't know how to start this…." I said like I am an idiotic scum.

"What does bother you Yu-kun?" he asks always in a fatherly manner. I didn't even react with the nickname.

"Well I like this certain person but I don't know how to tell to him how I feel."

"So you love this person?"

"Yeah I guess that's the situation right now."

"The best thing is to tell how you feel directly. If you do some random stuffs that person might think you are trying to harm him instead." Now I get what the General wants to imply so that's why Komui try to avoid me this past few days.

"Thank you very much General!" as I said that I run to the Supervisor's room but I heard him say 'did Yu-kun said him?' sorry General if I gone astray to the right path but I really love Komui.

.

"Komui!" I said as I open the door. I saw him very scared when I enter maybe this is what General Tiedoll means. But I didn't bother it as I grip his shoulder and brace him with a tight kiss. When I released him, he looks fazed.

"I'm sorry Komui! I didn't know I made you feel bad these past few days because of my ignorance on how to express my feelings to you but now I'm confident. KOMUI LEE I LOVE YOU!" after I said that Komui faint in front of me.

"Komui wake up!"

**Finish well I know it's bad but still review please…..**

**Misamae this is not the one I'm telling you Kanda x Komui I'm working! This one is a creation of my mind before I sleep one night so I just randomly write it.**


End file.
